


赞美食欲与性欲

by Lauracxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Married Life, Married Sex, Normal Life, Politics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauracxx/pseuds/Lauracxx
Summary: 吃和睡（这样睡和那样睡）的平凡故事。





	1. Chapter 1

青酱虽然做起来不算麻烦，但顶多留到明天早晨，所以他俩这样的工作作息并不喜欢这个调料。但他俩喜欢。

尽管明天和紧急任务还不知道哪个先到，巴基把新鲜罗勒叶扔到购物篮里的时候史蒂夫的内心还是喜悦了起来，接下来巴基又拿了一小袋松子，这下史蒂夫非常确定巴基要做青酱了。

史蒂夫问：“要吃意大利面吗？”

巴基说：“我还想吃土豆泥，土豆和青酱会好吃吗？”

“我觉得土豆和什么都挺合适的，试一试吧。”

回到家两人都钻进厨房，史蒂夫拿出四条培根放在平底锅上，这边巴基就着煎培根的噼噼啪啪声剥出四瓣蒜，把蒜瓣、一部分松子扔进粗糙的木臼里捣碎，再放罗勒叶和磨碎的盐重新捣成黏糊糊的奶油状，最后分很多次撒奶酪碎和橄榄油。史蒂夫把煎得脆脆的培根切成碎块，然后去洗Kilner罐，倒扣在碗架上晾干，骄傲地看向巴基。巴基手上还在研磨鲜绿的酱汁，抬头说：“嗯？亲一下。”史蒂夫就很快乐地上前，结果巴基让他去烫几根芦笋。

厨房里好像是农场的草地，雨后的草坪、蒜和油脂的味道混合在一起。史蒂夫很喜欢青酱的颜色，他回忆起过去的时候，甚至会觉得过去连颜色都比现在黯淡很多。他可以因为美丽的青酱喜欢上这个全新的时代。

烫完芦笋他又煮土豆，这时巴基已经做好了青酱，他抹起一点让史蒂夫尝尝，史蒂夫舔舔巴基的指尖，然后说：“盐放少了。”巴基哼了一声，然后也舔了下自己的那根手指。史蒂夫那一瞬间心里的想法好多，但他一个都不敢说出来。

巴基重新磨了点盐，把青酱倒进罐子，在最上面倒了一层橄榄油密封，然后暂时放在冰箱里。史蒂夫剥开土豆皮捣土豆泥，巴基就在一边煮面，煮面的时候炒了剩下的松子。一瞬间厨房里就充满了坚果的浓郁香气。史蒂夫说自己好饿，巴基笑着去亲他的脸颊，说马上就吃饭。史蒂夫在他离开时追过去亲他的嘴。

意大利面拌上嫩绿的青酱，里面散落着大小不太均匀的蒜块、松子和罗勒叶，还撒上炒香了的整粒松子和培根碎，最后一盘里摆上三根芦笋。

桌子上连土豆泥都是绿油油的。巴基咔哧咔哧地嚼掉了两根芦笋，史蒂夫一边听，一边挖了一勺土豆泥。

史蒂夫今天洗盘子，巴基就倚在冰箱上和他聊天，从意大利的青酱聊到希腊的新政府。史蒂夫不在人前，说话就很混账，他说：“我真的烦透了政治，每个新政府上台都说要减税、要营造一个更宽松的商业环境。无论是左翼还是右翼都只会用言语讨好选民。全都是假的，而且更重要的是，所有人都知道是假的，所有人还都要配合演这场戏。有时候我觉得民主永远都没有出路，或者说人类永远都没有出路。”巴基听他说过八百遍这种丧气话，每次他除了亲吻他，还要随便挑一种语言骂他。史蒂夫说：“巴基，我听得懂意大利语的脏话。你还记得吧，二战的时候我们见了太多边喊这些话边落荒而逃的意大利人。”巴基撇了下嘴，看着史蒂夫用意大利语说：“ _那你想和我睡吗？_ ”

巴基站在床前舔他的下唇，史蒂夫就张开嘴咬住那不老实的舌尖。在耐心的吻里，巴基忽然说：“我不知道自己应不应该剪短头发。”史蒂夫撩起他耳边的长发，沉默地亲吻巴基的眼睑，然后说：“……有时候，我也不知道自己应不应该做‘美国队长’。”巴基搂住史蒂夫的脖子，把自己的侧脸贴在对方的面颊上，史蒂夫也搂住他的腰，和他在地板上慢慢挪动。

巴基说：“为了没有答案的问题而不安时，就和我做爱吧。明天太阳出来，你还是我们的希望。”

史蒂夫紧贴着巴基的脸颊，觉得紧张的情绪渐渐稳定下来。他说：“你永远是我的希望。”

巴基捧住对方的脸，看向那双眼睛。史蒂夫看起来有点疲惫，并且依旧不安。巴基笑着说：“我的任务好艰巨。那就来吧，可怜的小狮子。”

巴基把胸部凑到史蒂夫面前让他咬，左手肘撑在史蒂夫头边，右手伸到自己的洞里扩张。史蒂夫去亲巴基丰满的胸肌，然后轻轻咬住一边的乳头。巴基被史蒂夫逗笑了，说：“嗯……你再用力吸也吸不出东西来的。”

史蒂夫把手伸向巴基的屁股，摸着巴基的手也往洞里塞了一根自己的手指。巴基的三根手指特地躲开了自己的前列腺，他想等着史蒂夫来给他快乐。史蒂夫故意把手指伸向了前列腺，在那个地方反复按了好几次。巴基手臂的扇叶开合，在史蒂夫的耳边散热。史蒂夫在最开始做爱的时候特别好奇，觉得明明摸起来什么都没有，前列腺却能让巴基这么快乐。现在他突然想到，人生的快乐和前列腺的快乐是一样的吗，都是从无里产生的。他被自己的奇怪想法逗笑了，巴基说：“你在这时候笑什么？”史蒂夫说：“我好嫉妒前列腺，它让你这么快乐。”巴基说：“小混蛋你今天有完没完。要是没有你，它怎么让我快乐？”

巴基这时直起身，握住史蒂夫的阴茎坐下去。

以前的他不会想到，将来自己会觉得男性生殖器进入自己的屁股时那么舒服和安心。史蒂夫的阴茎头部渐渐顶进很深的地方，顶到了他们两个都很熟悉的位置。巴基发出舒服的哼声，开始上下移动。

史蒂夫看着坐在自己身上的巴基，有时候竟觉得相比起他爱自己，自己还是不够爱巴基，但他又不知道该怎么更爱他才好。

巴基的睫毛微微颤动，偶尔伸出一点舌头舔一下因为呼吸而干燥的嘴唇。史蒂夫坐起身来与他接吻，巴基就顺从地抱住他肩膀，把腿盘在史蒂夫腰上，膝盖紧紧夹在他肋骨两侧。史蒂夫一手捏住他的屁股，把他抬起来放倒在床上，巴基眼里闪着星星一样的欲望，欢喜地看向史蒂夫的内心深处。

史蒂夫拔出来的时候巴基都懒得睁开眼睛了，他黏黏糊糊地缠在史蒂夫身上。史蒂夫抬起巴基的头，把他的头发拨到脑后，以防自己压到他。巴基每次完事后都好希望能和史蒂夫融为一体，也许这样他们就永远不会再不安或者焦虑。但他不能，他只能尽全力再贴近一点对方。他亲亲史蒂夫的额头，说：“今天感觉特别好。”史蒂夫问为什么。巴基想了想，说：“因为我爱你啊。”史蒂夫凑过去咬他的脖子，说：“那你平时不爱我。”巴基抬头让他咬，一只手捋着史蒂夫后脑勺的短发，说：“是今天格外爱你。”

第二天早晨晨跑回来，巴基输了石头剪刀布，于是第二个去洗澡，史蒂夫洗完澡就出来做早饭。他先挖了个小南瓜，把橙红色的果肉扔进料理机，倒奶油加热打成糊。巴基特别讨厌料理机的声音，却又喜欢喝糊糊，所以每次史蒂夫都趁巴基不在的时候用。开火煮鸡蛋的同时，他把冰箱里还剩了一点的青酱拿出来，抹了四片面包，扔进烤箱短暂地烤一下，另外再往面包机里塞两片面包。最后他把两个牛油果的果肉挖出来切片，把煮好的两个鸡蛋也切片，夹在抹了青酱的面包之间，青酱三明治上面放三片火腿，盖上带着麦香的面包片。最后拿两个碗倒出南瓜糊，史蒂夫给其中一碗磨了点胡椒和盐。另一碗南瓜糊被留在的厨房，巴基从厕所跑出来，往里面倒了蜂蜜，然后又加了一点奶油。

巴基端着自己的南瓜糊走向餐桌，坐下之前先给史蒂夫一个吻。结果史蒂夫才吃了一半三明治，巴基还没喝完自己的南瓜糊，紧急联络就来了。巴基划掉消息，让史蒂夫坐下先把早饭吃完再走。


	2. Chapter 2

三天之后，他们到家已经是夜里十一点，没人想做饭，他们就干脆不吃了。巴基又输了石头剪刀布，所以只能第二个洗澡。史蒂夫出来躺在床上闭着眼睛，感觉自己渐渐漂浮在了空中，水的气味伴随着脚步声飘到了他耳畔。他侧躺在靠窗那边的枕头上，一只手臂横在另一个枕头的下方，另一只手拍拍床上空出的位置，要巴基赶快睡觉。他困得不行。  
床因为重量下陷了一点，却没有人躺下。巴基在他上方开口说：“快看看，我们的史蒂夫是小猫咪吗？”史蒂夫费力地睁开眼，看到巴基一条腿的膝盖压在床上，插着腰好笑地看着他。他靠近台灯的半边身体散发着温暖的橙色微光，他手臂肌肉隆起如温润的山，而其之间又有神秘黑暗的裂缝，犹如晨曦中远处的山峦起伏，沉默而有力。史蒂夫有时候想不明白快乐到底是什么，在现在这个时代似乎快乐来得太容易，他看到年轻人很容易对着手机大笑，同时也不知道快乐要去哪里寻找；但他看着巴基时又总能觉得自己快乐，他的棕色长发被台灯染上了橙色，他的灰蓝色双眼反而变成了棕色，甚至是他左肩上的一圈伤疤显出苦难的深红色，他都觉得自己现在很幸福。这就是从无里而来的快乐吧，他想，那是没有理由的。他催促这个讨厌鬼睡觉，又不想说话，就随便哼哼了两声。巴基伸手关掉了台灯，一扭身，把自己的后背扔进了史蒂夫怀里。史蒂夫夸张地叫疼，把自己的右手抽出来握住巴基的右手。他感受着巴基冰冷的左臂和温热的脊背，脑子里出现了乱七八糟的画面。小北极熊在一块又一块的浮冰上跳来跳去，因为全球变暖北极熊都没有吃的了，史蒂夫想，我要呼吁大家保护地球，他抱着的人渐渐变成了一个地球，他摇着地球帮它快点入睡。  
巴基听着身后的呼吸声渐渐变得粗了起来，就知道他要睡着了。于是巴基在他怀里翻了个身。他们俩现在脸对脸，巴基看到史蒂夫可怜地皱起眉，小声说：“巴基，我刚要睡着。”巴基假装自己不是故意的，亲了亲史蒂夫的额头，说：“对不起，史蒂夫，我不动了。睡觉吧。”

第二天巴基一睁眼才六点多，但他好饿。他把史蒂夫推起来，问他饿不饿。史蒂夫刚醒，迷迷糊糊地想了好久，说：“饿。”他俩飞快起床洗漱，跑去楼下24/7快餐店买汉堡。回到家里，史蒂夫一边吃一边在推特上翻新闻，巴基在旁边想今天做点什么甜点带到复联去。  
一个任务结束，他们偶尔会做点点心带到复联大厦。第一次是巴基带了两盒自己做的巧克力焦糖蛋糕卷放到冰箱里，第二天有空去拿的时候只剩两块，也不知道这算是他们有良心还是没良心。巴基吃掉一块，在盒子外贴了张纸条写“史蒂夫”，并给史蒂夫发消息让他有空就来吃，吃完了记得把盒子带回家。上个月，他俩做了水果冰棍，有酸奶的果汁的还有甜酒的，挨个贴了味道标签。托尼在群聊里传照片并留：“你能相信吗，老冰棍做的冰棍。”娜塔莎秒回：“我后天回来，给我留朗姆酒草莓的那个。”  
巴基说：“我想做苹果派。”史蒂夫放下手机，说：“苹果派很不好带，不带盘子的话会碎。”——史蒂夫真的带过一次。巴基冲他眨眨眼：“你真是四十年代的传统小孩儿，苹果派也有其他的形状啊。”史蒂夫看着巴基走进厨房，说：“我传不传统你还不知道嘛……”  
史蒂夫和巴基独处时喜欢撒娇，巴基也不理他，动手切一块黄油放在料理台上，筛面粉，再放一点盐和糖。黄油变软后，巴基把黄油和面粉搓到一起。接下来倒冷水，再快速把面揉成一团。拿出面团，在上面用刀划个十字，拿保鲜膜包好，扔进冰箱冷藏一小时。  
巴基洗掉手上的油和面，走回客厅。史蒂夫问要怎么做，巴基就亲他的脸颊，让他闭嘴等着。  
史蒂夫先吃完，蹲在厨房削苹果皮，巴基举着汉堡来看他煮苹果馅。史蒂夫在旁边认真把苹果切小块，然后在锅里放一点黄油，把苹果块倒进锅里，加大量的糖。很快苹果变软，流出一部分果汁。史蒂夫往里倒了点柠檬汁，最后撒肉桂粉。  
与此同时，巴基吃完了自己的汉堡，扔掉包装纸，拿出一大块黄油，把它压成正方形的厚片，拿保鲜膜裹好并放进冷藏室。  
等到七点半，史蒂夫的工作联络来了，巴基让他先走。史蒂夫决定坐地铁去上班，把哈雷留给巴基。  
用好几个吻和拥抱送走史蒂夫，巴基回到厨房继续做千层酥皮，把面团拿出来擀成正方形，再把黄油片斜放在中间裹好。确保没有空气进去，也没有黄油出来，巴基把接缝捏得紧紧的。接下来小心地擀开面片，不要把黄油挤出来，使其变成长长一片。把上下折叠在一起，裹保鲜膜再冷藏半小时。  
然后巴基把该洗的衣服都扔到洗衣机里，他俩刚在泥坑里打了三天的滚，衣服上还有血和不知名液体。作战服洗一次，其他衣服另洗一次。  
半小时过去，巴基取出面片重复擀开折叠的工序，再放进冰箱。这样重复三次，最后把面片擀稍微厚一点，抹一层面粉，再卷起来切段。拿出一段捏成大小合适的饼皮，在中间稍微多放一点苹果馅，再把两头捏合。一个个贝壳酥刷好蛋黄液，放进烤箱烤二十分钟左右。等黄油的香气随着热度一点点散去，巴基就把他们一个个摆在透明餐盒里——他可不想直接把这些小不点放在塑料袋里然后发现没有一个酥皮还是完整的。  
巴基还没到，娜塔莎的照片先到了复联成员的群聊里。照片上巴基骑着哈雷，速度看起来很快，他的头发飞起，左臂在晨光里银光闪闪。左手把手上挂着个塑料袋，隐约看到里面叠着两个盒子。娜塔莎接着说：“《冬日战士驰骋街头，塑料袋里竟然是——》”巴基正好到了门口，拿着手机在电梯里回：“苹果馅贝壳酥”  
史蒂夫的无聊会议正好要结束，他掏出手机，比巴基更早看到照片。可惜他花更多的时间放大照片，以至于错过了几条回复。照片里只有巴基很模糊，因为他太快了，其他行人都很清楚，导致这张照片变得很好笑。关掉照片，他在巴基之后回复：“娜特，你在暗示不想吃我们的点心吗？”娜塔莎回复：“不，我在暗示他骑哈雷的样子很漂亮”史蒂夫回：“哦，他当然是:)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇有很多的可可怜怜盾和温柔冬冬，所以下篇想要写可怜冬和安慰他的盾。如果彼此是对方的解药，那挨过这漫长而无慈悲的人生也许就能容易一些。真希望至少他们两个能够一直陪伴彼此。


End file.
